


I'm fine, Captain!

by Amberette



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Mild Smut, So bad at writing summary as well..., don't know what to tag, reader - Freeform, sick reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberette/pseuds/Amberette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You woke up sick... Great. You thought you could get through the day but nope; you pass out. You wake up in a room a major headache. Levi was in the same room as you; that's not a good sign. You try to tell him your fine for training but he doesn't let you go.</p><p>Let's just say after that, things happen... So many things...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm fine, Captain!

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N = Your Name  
> Y/L/N = Your Last Name  
> h/c = hair color  
> e/c = eye color

You woke up to your own loud sneeze. Your head was pounding and thanks to that sneeze, your nose was stuffed. Your (e/c) eyes stung because of the tears. You coughed in your arm. You wipe your hot and sweaty forehead.

Great... I'm sick... you thought. Having a small stupid cold was not enough to stop you from getting out if bed and getting ready for your day. You staggered to the bathroom, where you took a shower. Going back to your room, you put on your uniform, slowly. You had a couple of times where you almost passed out but managed to stay awake. Slipping on your boots and putting your (h/c) in a ponytail, you left your room to go to the mess hall.

As you sat down next to your friends, you groaned. Your back was sore and your arm felt like jello. You intertwined your fingers together and rested your chin on them. You sighed then buried your face in your hands.

“Y/N”, you heard Petra, one of your friend’s voice say. “Are you okay?” You lift your head up and looked at her. You tried to say something but it felt as if your throat was on fire. When you tried to say yes, a squeak came out. Therefore, you just nodded.

“Did you lose your voice?” she asked with a concern expression. Petra was like your older sister. When you were down, she was always there to make you feel better. When you needed advice, she would give it to you. She was a sweet person; no matter who it was. But, towards you, she was even sweeter and knew when she could act immature. She was your best friend who was like your sister.

“N-No…” you crocked. She frowned. She pressed the back of her palm against my forehead and gasped.

“You have a major fever, Y/N!” she told me as she pressed my cheeks. “Why didn’t you stay in bed?” You were about to answer when you heard someone yell that Captain Levi has arrived. You quickly got up and gave him the salute. You coughed but kept the stance. Captain Levi walked in with his emotionless expression. You took a deep breath and watched as Levi scoffed.

“Go back to what you were going,” he demanded. His gazed changed towards you and he narrowed his eyes. Everyone replied with: “Yes sir!” and went back to their business.

"Y/N, come here." he continued. You looked at Petra with worried eyes. She shrugged and told you to hurry. Feeling light headed, you slowly made your way to your captain. Right when you were inches away, you felt your body heat up. Your breaths became quicker and your vision was blurry. You started to stagger your way towards Levi. Before you knew it, your legs gave out. You started to fall forward when you were caught by a pair of arms, not knowing who it was. You were out of energy and very tired.  You didn’t even care that people were calling your name nor did you care about the arms wrapped around you. You just cared about how shitty you felt…

You shut your eyes and eventually fell asleep; not like you wanted to but it felt good.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Your throbbing headache and stuffed up nose woke you up. You groaned and sat back, rubbing your hot forehead.

“Good, you’re up,” you heard a familiar monotone voice. Once your vision became clear, you saw Levi sitting on a couch beside your bed. You blinked a couple of times. “I thought you…” He stopped talking and shook his head. He said, “Never mind.”

“You thought I was what, sir?” you asked in an innocent voice. He scoffed.

“Please, I know you’re not like that.”

You cocked an eyebrow, resulting in you gasping at the pain thanks to the headache. “Not like what?” A faint smirk appeared on his lips. He stood up from the couch with his arms still crossed. He walked over to the window and looked out.

“You had a fever, right?” he blurted. You look down at your hands and nodded.

“Yes, sir.” you replied.

“Tch, idiot.”

You brought your eyes up to the back of his black, undercut. You then stared at the back of his jacket, keeping your eyes on the blue and white wings. You crossed your arms and narrowed your eyes

“What did you call me?” Your voice had a hint of irritation. Levi slowly turned around and his grey eyes met your (e/c) eyes. Your cheeks became hot so you turned your head, hoping he wouldn't see your crimson cheeks.  

“I called you,” you heard him say. Footsteps against the wooden floors were also heard. You suddenly felt a hand on top of your head and it was turned so now your face was facing Levi’s. You stared into his flat eyes. Both of your faces were really close. You held your breath because it felt awkward breathing when your captain was basically three inches away from you. “An idiot.” he said, finishing his sentence. You sat there, pursed lips and not breathing. Your face becoming red like a tomato and your chest clinched up since you weren’t breathing. Levi sighed and let go of your head.

“Breath, Y/L/N.” He turned his body so his back was facing you. You deeply exhaled then pouted.

“I’m not an idiot…”

Levi smirked. He sat back down on the couch, crossing one leg over the over and his arms over his chest. After a small amount of awkward staring, you lifted the bed sheets off of you and stood up from the bed.

“What are you doing?” Levi asked.

“I uh… I’m going to training…” you answered, being the stubborn you.

“No, you’re not.”

“B-But Captain-”

“Are you going to argue with your captain?” He cocked an eyebrow.

You shook your head but stayed standing up. You saluted him and held your head in the air. He rolled his eyes.

“Captain Levi, I am feeling fine enough to go to the training.” You lowered your eyes, keeping your head up. First thing you noticed was Levi’s stoic face.

“Fine,” he said, standing up. He walked closer towards you. Removing your hand from your chest, Levi placed it to your side and held it. “This is an order; you are not to go to training.” His voice was still monotone but it had some more power to it. You blushed knowing that Levi was still holding your hand. He finally let go and pointed to the bed.

“Go, rest.” was all he said. Your straight shoulders were now slouched as you made your way to your bed. You climbed into the sheets and rested your head on the soft pillow. You were pretty tired but you didn’t want to show your captain and squad leader weakness. Since he was always tough, you felt as if you had to make a good impression and be tough as well. Your eyelids were heavy since you felt really sleepy. You coughed then sneezed. You shivered because you so felt cold therefore you wrapped yourself up tightly within the blankets. You closed your eyes for a second and within those seconds, a hand touched your forehead. You opened you left eye to peak. Levi was close to your face, really close; almost an inch away. You gulped.

“Captain Levi…?” you slowly said.

“Shut up, I’m just checking your fever,” he assured. “No need to blush, Pinky Cheek.”

You grabbed some hair to cover your pink cheeks. He called you Pinky Cheeks… Levi scoffed. He grabbed your hand, moving it away from your cheek. You let go of the strand and looked down at your intertwined hands. Your cheeks became hotter.

“I told you,” he said. “You don’t need to blush.”

“I can’t stop my nervousness…” you mumbled. You felt his hand grip your hand tighter. “Captain, what are you doing?” you continued. Instead of your hand intertwining, it was now your fingers. Your heart skipped beats. He moved closer to you. You tried to back up. You let out a small gasp as your head softly hit against the headboard of your bed.

“Captain Levi, you’ll get sick if you come closer…” you said.

“I can’t get sick if I’m just close to you.” said Levi.

“Sir… you’ve technically already breathed in the germs."

"We don't need technically..." You looked down and noticed your captain licking his lips. Your heart fluttered as you covered your extremely hot cheeks. You coughed making it seem like you weren't embarrassed but Levi knew. He smirked and grabbed your hand placing it on the headboard just above your head making you locked in his grip. You gulped and turned your head so you weren't facing him.

"You know," Levi's seductive voice whispered in your ear causing you to shiver. "I don't mind getting sick." His finger was under your chin and made your head turn to face him. Without warning, his lips crashed onto yours. Your eyes widened and you stared at Levi's now closed eyes. Feeling his dry, but not as dry as you thought they'd be, lips against your lips made butterflies appear in your stomach. Your hands slowly made their way to his shoulders, not sure if you should push him away or not. You tightly shut your eyes and forcefully pushed your captain away.

"C-Captain!" you exclaimed. A faint smirk appeared on his face as he put his hand on the back of your neck and pulled you closer towards him; still not saying a word. His lips crashed onto yours. You closed your eyes and tried to pulled away but the force of his hand didn't let you. Your body stiffened up and your eyes were shut so tightly, they started to hurt.

Your captain was kissing you... While you were sick! He didn't germs so he probably didn't like kissing not to mention kissing someone who's sick.

In between breaths, you managed to say, "You'll get sick!"

“Didn't I tell you," Levi mumbled in your neck. You let out a small moan. You didn't want it to feel good but damn! It did. "I don't care about getting sick." Your shut eyes are now opened, staring into Levi's. You pursed your lips. Seeing Levi kissing your neck, it made you feel something; something you've felt before in your life. He playfully bit your neck and you let out a weird noise. It was sort of like a squeak. Surprised, you placed your hand over your mouth.

"I don't know what that was..." you said, blushing.

"It was cute." was all he said before continuing kissing your neck. You felt his fingers go underneath your shirt and lift it up. He slowly started to make his way down to your chest then to your stomach. You shivered and huffed. Your back arched at Levi’s hot tongue. You didn’t want to show him you enjoying it, even though you really were.

You bite your lower lip. So hard, you thought it was going to bleed. Suddenly, his lips were once again kissin yours. His tongue eventually entered your mouth. After a while, you both pull back, panting.

“Captain…” you whispered. You were pretty sure you sent shivers down his spine as you watched him shake. “Continue…” Levi smirked and pulled off his cravat, threw it on the floor, along with his jacket, and proceeded to unbutton his shirt. You stared at his toned stomach. You were practically drooling. You ran your fingers against his chest and pushed him down on his back. You climbed on top of him, smirking. You might’ve had a massive headache but that wasn’t going to stop you from going all out. You lowered your head, closer and closer to his until both of your foreheads were touching. You brought your thumb up to his lip and ran it across them. Levi’s hand grabbed the back of your head and pulled you towards him, making you shocked. Your lips touched his, your tongue swirling around his. You noticed he was smirking in the middle of your kiss. With no hesitation, Levi rolled on top of you, his knees on both side of your waist. His fingers were under your shirt once again but this time, he was giving you hints for you to take it off. You obeyed and sat up. He continued by pulling your shirt over your (h/c) and throwing it on the floor next to his. He rubbed up and down your shoulders then started to kiss them. Your body quivered and you let out a small moan.

“You don’t know how long I’ve been wanting to do this with you…” you heard Levi rasp. You lick your lips then bit your lower lip. He cupped your breast in his hand and rubbed them. This time, you gasp at the pleasure. You could tell he couldn’t wait any longer. He took off your pants, including the harness. You heard your boots and pants hit the floor. However, Levi kept his pants on.

“Captain,” you breathed. “Your pants…”

Levi was in the middle of kissing your inner right thigh making you huff. You felt his tongue trail all the way up your body until his nose poked yours. You gasped as you stare into his grey eyes.

“Don’t worry about that right now…” he teased. He pulled you up. You were now sitting straight. A pair of cold hands touched your back and rubbed up and down. You shivered at the cold. “Am I cold?”

“Yeah…” you mumbled.

“Sorry.” Levi said before bringing his hands down to the hooks of your bra. He successfully unhooks it. He slowly slides your bra straps down your arm.

However, before he was actually able to take off your bra to reveal what was underneath it, your vision became blurry. Your breaths were faster and you heard a ringing in your ears. You felt weak. Not being able to hold yourself up, you just fell. Luckily, Levi caught you before your head hit the pillow.

“Y/N,” you heard Levi’s voice say. “Oi, Y/N!”

You didn’t reply. Your eyes became heavier. You tried to stay awake to finish what was going on between you and Levi but you just couldn’t. What was once Levi’s confused face was now blackness.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

Your eyelids fluttered open and you looked straight up to the white ceiling. You pressed your hands against your forehead hoping to stop your headache for a few seconds; it did nothing. You groaned as you sat up. You blinked a couple of times to get used to the bright light coming through the window.

“So stupid…” you say to yourself, referring to passing out before you did it with Levi. You got out of bed and changed into your uniform. You pulled your hair out of the very messy thing you call a ponytail. Your scrunch your hair and walk towards your door, opening it and exiting your room.

Knowing you still had to make it for training, you run outside where you see your squad and… Captain Levi. You blush and pushed your hair behind your right ear. Running wasn’t the best thing to do in your state but your were strong. You stand beside one of the squad members and saluted your captain. Levi noticed you and narrowed his eyes. You looked down at your feet, trying to avoid eye contact with him.

“You all know what you have to do?” he asked, turning his attention back to the squad.

“Yes, sir!” the members saluted.

“Good, now go.” Levi demanded. Everyone ran away, doing whatever they were supposed to do. You, on the other hand, were left standing there clueless. Levi was about to walk away when you called his name and caught up to him. He turned around, crossed armed.

“What?” he roared. Was he mad at you? You didn’t do anything wrong… Did you?

“Um…” you said, rubbing the back of your neck. Words couldn’t exit your mouth. Levi looked bored with his stoic face.

“Spit it out.” was all he said, but in an impatient tone.

“I didn’t get an assignment…”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Then… What am I supposed to do?”

“Rest.”

You cocked an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“You look terrible,” he replied. He was talking about your pale face, the dark circles under your eyes and your red nose. “You need to rest.”

“But sir, I’m fine.” you insist.

“Y/N, go sleep.” he said, once again.  

“Please, sir. I’ll be okay!” You didn’t mean to raise your voice at the end but you did. You raised your voice to your superior, great…

Levi smirked. He walked closer to you and leaned to your ear. He whispered, “You’re persistent.” Your body shook thanks to the chills. You were about to say something when Levi cut you off, “Go rest. That’s an order.” You hated how he used: “That’s an order” as an excused to boss people around but he was the captain so you had no choice but to listen to him. You sigh and nodded. You turned on the heels and started to walk back to the HQ. You were stopped in your tracks when you heard Levi say your name. You were about to turn when suddenly someone grabbed your shoulders and stopped you from doing so.

“We’ll continue where we left off earlier tomorrow.” Levi’s seductive, low voice murmured. You quickly turned around but saw that his back was facing you. You couldn’t see his expression and you were so curious to know what it was. You blushed, smiled and continued to make your way to your room where you could rest.

You turned your head one more time to look at Levi, he was petting the snout of his horse. His eyes met yours. Your heart started to beat. You tried not to smile but you couldn't; you were grinning like an idiot. You noticed a small smile of Levi’s face. Levi was actually smile. An actual smile; not a smirk. Your face lit up with joy and you practically skipped back to your room.

Passing out twice in one day... Totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry if the ending sucks! :c I couldn't think of what to write!! I've never written smut before... I don't really count this as smut but it's really extreme for me so sorry if I didn't do it correctly :p


End file.
